Ultrasound
by GUITARCHIQ
Summary: Leo and Jemma Fitz going to get their first ultrasound. Inspired by a Buzzfeed article. A/N: 2,000 views! Yay!


_Ultrasound_

A/N: OMG WE REACHED 2,000 VIEWS! I'm still freaking out! Wow, you guys are the BEST! Special shout-outs to reviewers, followers, subscribers! Virtual cookies to Hannahpotter112 for beta-ing and giving me inspiration!

So this is the special story for reaching 2,000 views! I got the inspiration from a Buzzfeed article a few days back of a man's reaction to seeing purple for the first time and the brain I have that thinks solely of Fitzsimmons thought 'hey, what if Fitz was like that over seeing an ultrasound? OMG! I'M GONNA WRITE IT!' so this is what came out. Hehehe... Well, please let me know what you think!

As always, Hannahpotter112 was my Beta and DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., or Buzzfeed.

* * *

As Leo Fitz sat with his wife in the waiting room, he couldn't help but be a bit nervous. This was his first time being here, and he didn't know what to expect. Really, he just hoped everything was okay.

On the other hand, Jemma seemed more excited than anything. Then again, this experience was different for her than it would be for him. He would never know how she felt, but the opposite was true for Jemma as well—she wouldn't know how it felt for him, either.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fitz, if you're ready to come back," a woman who looked like she was in her forties told them. Staying true to their "psychic link", as Skye calls it, they got up simultaneously and walked to the doorway that would lead to something that would change their lives.

The Ultrasound Technician introduced herself as Amy, and outlined what exactly would be happening. What Leo understood during his nervousness and excitement was that Amy would put some jelly-something on Jemma's protruding stomach and look around with a monitor-thing over her uterus and then an x-ray-like image will appear of their baby on the screen.

He looked over at Jemma and how she was taking in this information and all he saw was an ear-to-ear grin erupt on her face. Leo couldn't help but fall even further in love with his wife of three years. Her skin was glowing and he was once again taken aback by her beauty. After months and months of waiting, they were both ready to finally— _finally_!—see their child. As Leo took in his surroundings once more to actually look around the small room, his nervousness dissipated and was replaced by giddiness and excitement. _We get to see our baby! Is Jemma as excited? Of course she's as excited! She's the mother! She's almost gone twenty weeks knowing and carrying our child and not being able to see it. But today's gonna change that! We even get to take pictures home with us! Oh, I'm so excited!_ Leo thought to himself, unable to keep the large smile from his face as his wife lifted her shirt over her baby bump and Amy brought out the jelly-stuff.

Jemma was still glowing and looked over at him. As their eyes met, she gave him the most radiant smile he'd ever seen her give him. He hadn't seen her smile like that since they found out she was pregnant, nearly twenty weeks ago.

Their blissful moment of sheer anticipation and unadulterated excitement was broken by Amy, grabbing the monitor-thing and turning on the screen.

"Alright, so the image _will_ be a tad grainy, but the image should be up _just about_ …" her words were replaced with a tiny grin, though, as she looked towards the screen. The eager couple's gazes fell to the screen as well, and as they finally saw the outline of their child, they let out synchronized peals of laughter. Jemma sat there, repeatedly scanning their child, making sure everything was alright and that the baby was healthy—she _was_ a doctor, after all—and cooing at the screen as if the image alone was the baby they were waiting for. Leo, on the other hand, was still in shock.

Sitting in front of him was his wife—his best friend, his partner, his lover, his other half—with a baby— _their_ baby—growing inside of her with her stomach uncovered and slightly shiny; but sitting just thirty or so degrees to his left was a screen: a screen that _showed_ what their child looked like.

The sight of the tiny little almost-child his wife was carrying made Leo tear up a little. Finally, he couldn't keep in his excitement.

"Oh my God…" he began. "Is that really our kid, our child? Oh my God! The picture is right there! Is that seriously our baby, Jemma? Is this actually happening? Oh my _God_! This is actually our child!" Leo rambled on. At this point, he and Jemma were both crying a little and Amy was looking at the young couple like a proud parent would.

 _As long as I have this memory_ , Leo thought, _I think I can wait another four months to finally hold our baby_.

* * *

A/N: Sooooo...what did you think? Love it? Didn't love it? Wanna talk about your weekend? Leave a review!


End file.
